Peaches (Ice Age)
Peaches was a young mammoth is the daughter of Manny and Ellie then Julian's wife and Louis's best friend, who lived with a herd that consisted of various other kinds of animals, all brought together out of care for one another. She is a minor character in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and the deuteragonist of Ice Age: Continental Drift. Background Voice Personality As a mammoth raised with customs typical to both mammoths and possums, Peaches was, in her younger years, impressionable and wide-eyed, this giving way to her later disposition as a young adult mammoth filled with a sense of adventure and excitement, always on the lookout for some new and exciting adventure, much to her father's dismay, who believed that she was not yet ready to venture off anywhere on her own. Appearances ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Two mammoths, Manny and Ellie, had journeyed with their herd into an underground world ruled by dinosaurs in search of one missing member: a ground sloth named Sid. Ellie was pregnant all the while and as she was on one of the higher sections of the canyon, she went into labor: with that, Ellie called out to Manny, shouting several kinds of fruit as she tried to remember their code word for Ellie's going into labor before recalling it: Peaches. Ellie had been cornered by a number of guanlong in a canyon known as the Plates of Woe while she was giving birth to her calf, and was defended by the saber-tooth cat named Diego. After long, Ellie gave birth to one female calf, and Manny reached them in time, marveling at his newborn daughter, deciding that she should be called "Ellie". Ellie, on the other hand, preferred to name their daughter something more fitting: "Peaches", due to her being "sweet and round and covered with fuzz". Both parents agreed on the name, and with that, Sid appeared, along with Ellie's adoptive brothers, the possums Crash and Eddie, and a weasel named Buck, all riding a pteranodon. Sid was dropped into the scene and marveled at the new baby, thinking she was a boy, before Diego pointed out that Sid was seeing the baby's tail, and Sid corrected himself, remarking that she looked just like Ellie, and lamenting that his own children, three adopted tyrannosaurus, weren't with him. The herd left the Plates, led by Buck, who guided them back to the entrance of the Dinosaur World, when an immense baryonyx emerged from the entrance, Buck greeting the beast as "Rudy". Ellie kept Peaches safe while the others dealt with Rudy. On her arrival at the surfaces, a snowflake falls from the sky and Peaches decides to vacuum it up with her proboscis, but the snowflake feels very tickling inside her nostril and makes her sneezing, then Ellie welcomes little Peaches to the Ice Age and Peaches was amazed at the snow around her, playing in it with her uncles. Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Peaches returns in the Christmas special as a mischievous young adolescent. Some time later, Peaches joined her family in celebrating Christmas. When she overheard her father saying that Santa didn't exist, she decided to go to the North Pole to prove him wrong, joined by Sid, Crash and Eddie.Along the way, they met a reindeer named Prancer. When the group made it to the North Pole, they accidentally ruined Santa's deliveries. Together with Manny, Ellie and Diego (Who had been following them), they all worked together to save Christmas. Ice Age: Continental Drift Some years later, the teenage Peaches sneaked away from her parents before they woke up so she could go to the falls and meet Ethan, her best friend Louis reluctantly in tow. Manny intercepted them, and brought Peaches back. Peaches was almost by a log driven by Sid's Family, but was saved by Diego. She then slipped away, heading back to the falls. There, she slipped on some ice, crashing into Ethan. At that point, Manny arrived, and embarassed her in front of the other teens by grounding her. Fuming, Peaches stormed off. Manny followed, and an argument ensued, during which Peaches told Manny she wished he wasn't her father. At that point, the continent separated, sending Manny, Sid and Diego out to sea. Peaches was distraught over the loss of her father, and of the possibility that the last thing they did was fight. As the land continued to break up, Peaches returned to the falls, saving Louis, telling him "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." She came back in time to see Ellie take charge of the animals, directing them to go to the land bridge, as Manny had told her. On the way there, Peaches was so depressed that she was almost caught in a landslide, but was saved by Louis. That night, she was visited by Ethan, who invited her to join his group the next day. Peaches excitedly agreed, even when Ethan told her to "ditch the molehog." Not even Ellie's advice about not letting a boy change her affected her mood. The next day, Peaches joined the group as they split off from the other animals to explore a cave. Along the way, Steffie and her friends pressured Peaches into saying she and Louis weren't friends. To Peaches horror, Louis had heard, and sadly burrowed away. Moments later, a landslide entered the cave, threatening to bury them all. The group got out just in time. As the Brat Pack celebrated, Peaches admonished them for their recklessnes. Steffie scoffed, asking if Peaches if she wanted to go back to "hanging out with a molehog freak," and Ethan added that it was bad enough her family was "half-possum." Incensed, Peaches left the group. The day after, Peaches watched with regret as Louis sorrowfully walked on his own. She talked to Ellie about her mistake, and her mother assured her that she would find a way to "make things right." It was then that they finally arrived at the land bridge, only to find it destroyed. At some point afterward, the animals were captured by Gutt and his crew. Gutt held Peaches hostage in order to lure in the returning Manny. When all seemd lost, Louis intervened, distracting Gutt with a challenge and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, the pain causing him to release Peaches. When the battle against the pirates started to turn in the herds' favor, Gutt attempted to kill the bound Ellie. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. As She and Ellie tried to escape, Gutt blocked Manny's path. Ellie and Peaches could only watch as the land mass Manny and Gutt on rose hundreds of feet high, leaving Manny up for the final confrontation against Gutt. After Manny defeated Gutt, Peaches thanked Louis, who echoed "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Taking Gutt's ship, the herd travelled to a new home. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. The Brat Pack, won over by Louis' bravery, joined them. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade During spring, Peaches was talking to her mom. Peaches remarked that she didn't want to be with family and would rather hang out with her friends. She kissed her mom goodbye and later Peaches and her family decided to spend the spring day together. Peaches picked up a baby bird and told Ellie she may be a grandmammoth someday. Ice Age: Collision Course Peaches and her father, Manny, played a game of hockey on an ice hockey rink, and Peaches ended up beating him. Her now fiancé, Julian, told her she was amazing and slipped on the ice. Peaches tried to hold him up and keep him from slipping, and they had fun sliding around on the ice. Ellie, who had joined them, was given buttercup flowers from Julian. Ellie thought it was nice. Julian wanted to give Manny the best present of them all. He ended up giving Manny a giant bear hug, which Manny was very uncomfortable with. Peaches was about to go before Ellie reminded her of "the thing". Manny said he could do "the thing" but Ellie quickly said no. Peaches remarked it was a girl thing. Peaches helped decorate for Manny and Ellie's anniversary party. Manny seemed to have forgotten, but the sky lit up with fireworks. Manny didn't do this, but took the credit it for it. Julian spilled the beans on how much he'd miss Manny and Ellie when Peaches and him left. Peaches choked on the apple she was eating and told Julian she hadn't told them yet. Manny mad about this, thought he had a huge problem. It was then that they realized that the fireworks were a meteor shower. They hid in an Ice Cave until they thought it was save. Later, they found their old friend, Buck, and Buck told them that an asteroid was approaching and lead them. In a forest, during a electrical storm, Peaches was stuck as purple lightening zapped around her. Julian attempted to save her, but couldn't because the cliff would break. Peaches had a plan to get out, and did. Manny and Ellie were then stuck but saved by Diego. Ellie, Peaches' mother, put Peaches to some tests. Ellie had Crash and Eddie be Peaches' babies, Sid be a beast, and Granny be an evil witch. Peaches stylishly finished the test and said "Peaches out". Meanwhile, Manny had hit Julian in the head with a hockey puck. Julian fell through the ice, into the icey waters. Peaches comforted Julian, as he was cold and wet. She was extremely mad at her father for doing so. Madly, she told him she was leaving and getting married no matter what. The herd rested and in the morning they found that Granny was missing. They heard her yelling and followed. In Geotopia, they found that Granny was getting massages by a prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. Brooke, a sloth, took the herd to the Shangri Llama, their master. Peaches and Julian sat together by Geotopian water. Peaches, highly upset about possibly not marrying Julian because of the end of world, was comforted by Julian. Julian told her that their life flashes before their eyes, he'd fall in love with her all over again. This made Peaches happy and they cuddled. Sid broke the Geotopian wall trying to get a crystal for Brooke. The Geotopians agreed to give their crystals up to a volcano, to shot them off and change the direction of the asteroid. It worked and they celebrated their victory. At Peaches wedding, she was nervous. She told her parents she didn't know if she could do it. But with a headband, she walked down the aisle. Manny passed her trunk to Julian and ahyrax married the two mammoths together. Brooke sang My Superstar for Julian and Peaches' wedding as well. [[Ice Age: Landscape Damage|''Ice Age: Landscape Damage]] Peaches and her father, Manny, having a father-daughter time. By having a snowball fight. After she wins the game by taking a break, she is thinking of having a baby. But Manny is shocked and confused of having a grandchild. Ellie is exciting having a baby mammoth around, but he is a little worried. Then she walks off and thinks about having a child. Later that sunset, Peaches is having a baby shower with the girls for Brooke. Just then Manny, Diego, Sid, Crash and Eddie and Julian warns the girls that there's a stormy ice twister heading towards the valley. And the cave rolls up and starts spinning around, and also they land on the ground. After the stormed spinning cyclone, the herd spotted Granny as her new look along Shangri Llama, and Teddy. Buck brought an idea to stop the tornado and to find the place that could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones. So Peaches and her friends accepted it. As they followed Buck to the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon they running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie while Buck holds them off. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. Just then as Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Sid had broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his control. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Peaches is being trapped along with Ellie, Julian and Crash and Eddie in the fence log by Eamon and his minions. So She is being saved by Diego, Shira and Sid. The geyser and the rocks and diamonds pulled the tornadoes away from them, disappearing. In the ending, Brooke was giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny, where Sid happily proud to be a father. But then Manny also accepted to have a grandchild. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to have a child. But she decided not to be a parent til she's thirty. In the end of the film, Peaches is dancing along with Julian and celebrating in the ice skating with the other characters. Relationships Family Manfred TBA Ellie TBA Julian TBA Friends Louis TBA Jasmine TBA Trivia Gallery References Category:Ice Age characters Category:Ice Age Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Mammoths Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Daughters Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Elephants